The Tale of Two Glitches
by VickyT36
Summary: When Vanellope the glitch of Sugar Rush meets her sister, Gracie the glitch of the game Dance Mania, the two forms a strong sister bond, and help each with their dreams of being a racer and a dancer.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic, enjoy and happy holidays! And I couldn't have figured this story out without Bubblina Gumdrop's help so be sure to thank her too  
**

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

In Litwak's Arcade one morning in 1995, two new games were going to get plugged in. A racing game called Sugar Rush and a dancing game called Dance Mania.

"Let's plug you guys in." said Mr. Litwak, as he put both plugs in the outlets at the same time. Meanwhile inside the giant outlet, there was a room, where all the codes from each game were.

And when Sugar Rush and Dance Mania were plugged in, code boxes started appearing, and going to different sides of the rooms. But when a code box was forming for a character, it split in two.

One went to the Sugar Rush side, and the character's name was Vanellope Von Schweetz and the other one went to the Dance Mania side, and the character's name was Gracie Von Dancer.

And because the code box split in two, they were made of the same code, and because the games were plugged in on the same day, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Gracie Von Dancer were sisters.

But even after the games settled into the arcade, the two sisters never met.

**Time skip, 15 years later**

* * *

But then something happened, Turbo invaded the game of Sugar Rush, and tried to delete Vanellope's code, and when he did it, he turned her into a glitch.

And since Vanellope and Gracie's code was the same, when Turbo turned Vanellope into a glitch, she became a glitch too. And then their lives took a turn for the worse. In Sugar Rush Vanellope wasn't allowed to race.

She was bullied by the other racers, and whenever she tried to race King Candy (Turbo) would call the doughnut cops on her. And whenever she made a kart, to race the racers would destroy it, and push her into chocolate puddles.

Things were just as bad for Gracie in Dance Mania. She wasn't allowed to dance, and when ever she did the dancers would push her off their stage. They were outcasts, rejects, and most of all alone and lonely.

But with surprisingly similar lives, these two sisters had never met, but that all was about to change.

**That's chapter 1, please review and comment, no flames**


	2. Vanellope's Life

**Chapter 2: Vanellope's Life  
**

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz woke up in her shortcake bed, in Diet Cola Mountain. She sat up, and stretched. Then she got up, brushed her teeth, and got dressed.

After that she went to go get breakfast. Since she didn't have a kitchen, she had to go out and find her food. Vanellope left Diet Cola Mountain, and walked to regular places she got food.

First she got some chocolate eggs from the chocolate chickens, then she got some fizzy grape soda from Soda Swamp. When she got them, she started heading back to Diet Cola Mountain.

As she walked, she passed by the Sugar Rush Cafe. Inside she saw all the other racers having breakfast with each other. Taffyta was having Pink Heart Sugar Cereal. Adorabeezle was having frozen fruit pops.

Gloyd was eating mellow-creme pumpkins. Crumbelina was having Choco-Choc Cereal, and cannoli. Minty was Peppermint Bite Cereal, with candy apples. Snowanna was having a snow cone breakfast shake.

Rancis was having Resse' Pieces cereal, Jubileena was having cherry balls, Swizzle was eating Unicorn Pop Flakes, and Candlehead was having scrambled birthday cake. And King Candy was having a royal breakfast of scrambled chocolate eggs, and a bowl of vanilla frosting.

Vanellope wished she could have breakfast there, but if she went in the other racers would just kick her out. So she just walked back to her mountain, and prepared her breakfast.

After she finished, she decided to go for a walk, like she usual did. She walked through the Licorice Fields, through the Candy Cane Forest, and past the Kart Bakery.

Then she retreated back to the forest, to hang out in the trees. She stayed there until closing time. It was really boring being a glitch. Since she couldn't race, or hang out with the other racers she just hung around the game.

After the Random Roster Race the racers were free to do what they wanted. "That was an awesome day of racing." said Taffyta. "So what do we do now?" asked Gloyd. "Hmm, let's go torture the glitch." said Taffyta.

All the racers agreed, and then jumped in their karts, and went off to go find Vanellope. Meanwhile, Vanellope was just messing around with the licorice string on her sweatshirt, when she heard the sound of karts approaching.

"Vanellope, where are you?" called Taffyta. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk." said Candlehead. Vanellope knew it was a trap, so she tried to stay quiet. She was going to hop from branch to branch out of the candy cane forest, and back home.

But while she was jumping, she didn't see that the next stripe was a double stripe, when she landed on it, down she fell, right into a chocolate mud puddle. Vanellope groaned, glitched, and looked up, to see the other racers laughing at her.

"Taffyta was going to push you in a puddle, put this was much funnier." said Rancis, laughing. "Yeah, what else could you expect from a glitch?" asked Minty. They all left, and Vanellope felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

She picked herself up, and trudged back home, where she just lied in bed. There were lots of things she wanted. She wanted to race, she wanted friends, but most of all she wished she had a companion, someone who was just like her.

**That's chapter 2, please comment and review**


	3. Gracie's Life

**Chapter 3: Gracie's Life  
**

In the game Dance Mania over by Fruit Ninja, Gracie Von Dancer had just woken up in her home in an abandoned dance studio. She took off her old curtain blanket, and got out of her old cot.

She took off her pajamas, and put on her black leotard, white tights, pink skirt, and black slip on shoes. Gracie had light skin, black hair tied back with a red ribbon, and hazel eyes. Then she went out to get breakfast. She walked down the street even though the lights didn't come on till after the arcade was closed.

She walked behind the diner, and looked around in the trash can. "They must've thrown away something descent." she said to herself. Then she found something. "Ah ha, here it is." she said.

What she had found was a breakfast burrito still wrapped in foil. She took it, and went back to her home. After she ate, she decided to go walking. While she walked she saw a beautiful outfit being put on display in the clothes store.

"Wow." said Gracie, as she pressed her body against the glass. The outfit consisted of a mint green leotard, black skirt, white tights with mint green stripes on them, and black high heeled shoes.

Gracie wished she could have that outfit, but no one ever let her into the stores. She finally came the dance stadium. Where the dancers danced. Soon the arcade closed, and the dancers were going to audition for being being avatars tomorrow.

The audition went like this, a dancer would go up on stage and dance to a song. But while they danced they had obstacles such as puddles of water, trapdoors, falling light bulbs, and banana peels.

If they could get through the whole dance without slipping up, they could be an avatar. "All right, everyone. Let's get started." said Xyla one of the dancers. Xyla was the best dancer in the whole game, and she wore a pink leotard, black skirt, white leggins, and pink high heels, she also wore a gold tiara, that showed she was the best dancer. She had light skin, blue short hair, and blue eyes.

One by one the dancers went. There was Serena who wore a green leotard, blue skirt, black tights, and green heels. Then Alejandro, he had tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, and wore a white t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. Serena had tawny skin, curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

Rosetta had light skin, long straight red hair, and green eyes. She wore a red leotard, brown skirt, red lights, and brown heels. Next was Vic, he had light skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, and wore a blue tank top, black pants, and black sneakers.

Next was Roxy who had dark skin, dark purple hair in two pigtails, and purple eyes. She wore a purple leotard, green tights, green skirt, and purple heels. Leah who had light skin, mid length platinum blonde hair, and brown eyes, and wore a white leotard, orange skirt, light orange tights, and white heels.

There was Harvey, who had light skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes, and wore a green t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. Tiana went next, she had mocha colored skin, brown eyes, and brown hair in a bun. She wore a yellow leotard, white skirt, yellow tights and heels.

And last was Vivian. She had light skin, short green hair, and blue eyes. And she wore an orange leotard, brown tights, orange skirt and heels. She saw as they all dances, she longed to be up there dancing, and she started to do a little of it, when someone broke her out of her daydream.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. Gracie looked towards the sound, and saw the other dancers giving her an evil look, with their arms crosses, and hands on her hips.

She quickly got out of her dancing position, and and put her hands behind her back, and glitched. "Oh, hi guys. You look nice this evening." she said. "What do you think you're doing here?" asked Xyla.

"I just came to watch the dancing." said Gracie. "It looks like you were dancing." said Harvey. "So what if I was?" asked Gracie. "Gracie, we've been over this, you're a glitch. And glitches aren't meant to dance." said Xyla, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, besides, your name may have Grace in it, but with all that glitching you do, you're probably as clumsy as a horse with only two legs." said Rosetta. All the other dancers laughed at her.

Gracie turned around to leave, but she was then pushed off the stage. "And don't let us catch up here again, you'll never be on stage." said Xyla, laughing, and the others with her.

Gracie picked herself up, and walked back to her home. She really wanted to dance, and she was pretty good at it, if only the others would just let her.

But she also wished she had someone to be with her, it was so lonely being a glitch.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment**


	4. Vanellope Meets Gracie

**Chapter 4: Vanellope Meets Gracie  
**

One day while the arcade was open, Gracie was wondering around the city. "I could dance if they give me the chance, and even if they didn't I wish I had someone to hang out with. If only I could leave the game." she said.

After she got tired of walking she sat down on the street near a sewer. "Hmm, I never noticed this before." She opened the top, and looked down, and way down at the bottom she saw a light.

"What on earth..." But she leaned down to far, and fell in. She screamed in terror, because she was falling down a strange hole, and having no idea where she'd end up.

Suddenly she hit the ground. "(Groans), where am I?" she asked. She looked around, and saw she was in a game full of candy and sugar treats. "Looks like I'm not in Dance Mania anymore but how'd I get here?"

She got up, and saw how she came in, there was a hole in the ground, covered by a gumdrop. "Well, I've always wanted to leave Dance Mania, might as well explore. It's not like I'd be missed anyway." said Gracie.

She walked around, looking at her new surroundings. Meanwhile Vanellope was just walking around feeling the way Gracie felt before she got to Sugar Rush, when suddenly she started glitching.

But it was a different kind of glitching, instead of blue pixels covering her body she glitched lavender. And Gracie started glitching lavender too. The two turned the corner, and saw each other.

"AHH!" they both screamed. And hid back behind the giant cupcake. They slowly turned the corner, and met each other face to face. At first it was a little strange, like looking in a mirror that wasn't really there.

Vanellope raised her hand, and so did Gracie. Then Gracie waved with her other hand, and Vanellope waved back. Then the both pointed out their fingers at one another, and when their fingers touched the glitched lavender again.

They both gasped. "So you are real." said Vanellope. "So are you." said Gracie. "Who are you?" asked Vanellope. "I'm Gracie Von Dancer, the glitch of the game Dance Mania, and you?" said Gracie.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, glitch of this game Sugar Rush." answered Vanellope. "Weird, we both have Von in our last names." said Gracie. "Yeah, wait if you're a glitch, how'd you get here?" asked Vanellope.

"Follow me." said Gracie. She led Vanellope to the hole where she came in at. "So that's it huh. Gee if I had known about this I would've left years ago." said Vanellope. "You know something Vanellope, even though we just met, I feel kind of connected to you somehow." said Gracie.

"Yeah, me too, but in what way?" asked Vanellope. "Well, we look the same, and we're both glitches." said Gracie. "Yeah, when was your game plugged in?" asked Vanellope.

"Fifteen years ago." said Gracie. "So was Sugar Rush. And whenever we're around each other, we glitch lavender." said Vanellope. "Yeah, and if I didn't know any better I'd say we're made of the...same...code." said Gracie, slowly.

"And...if our games were plugged in on the same day...and we look alike and are both glitches..." said Vanellope. "That would mean..." said Gracie.

"We're...sisters." said the two together.

**Heh heh, cliffhanger, well that's chapter 4, please review and comment.**


	5. A Tour of Sugar Rush

**Chapter 5: Tour of Sugar Rush  
**

"So that's why when we're around each other we glitch lavender." said Vanellope. "We must be made of the same code." said Gracie. "Wow, this is really unexpected." said Vanellope, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well anyway, what's this place like?" asked Gracie. "One good thing about being a glitch, you know every place in your game, come on." said Vanellope, leading Gracie away from the secret portal.

She showed her, the Candy Cane Forest, and how double striped branches disappeared. The red licorice field, Ice Cream Mountains, and the junkyard where all the broken down kart parts were.

"Wow, you have a nice game, Vanellope. But where are all the others in the game?" asked Gracie. "Hmm, by now they're gathering for the random roster race, come on. But we have to stay out of sight." said Vanellope.

The two sisters walked down to the racetrack, where all the racers were standing in front of King Candy's giant popcorn stand. "Citizens of Sugar Rush..." started Sour Bill.

"Who's that little green ball?" asked Gracie. "That's Sour Bill, he's King Candy's little assistant." explained Vanellope. "...all hail our rightful ruler, King Candy." he finished.

Then King Candy jumped out from the curtains. "And I guess that's the king." said Gracie. "Yep." said Vanellope. "Does his nose always look like a giant jellybean?" asked Gracie.

"Always." answered Vanellope. "The fee to compete is one gold coin, from your previous winnings if you've ever won, which of course I have let me go first." said King Candy, as he threw his coin onto the lever, and it went into the pot.

"Now, I'll introduce you to the racers." said Vanellope. "Taffyta Muttonfudge." said the announcer. "That's Taffyta she's the best racer after King Candy, she's kind of a show-off and a bossy." said Vanellope.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop." "That's Adorabeezle, she loves anything that has to do with snow, and she's pretty cool." said Vanellope. "Gloyd Orangeboar." "Gloyd, he's the prankster of Sugar Rush."

"Crumbelina Di Caramello." "She's really into fashion and looking good." "Minty Zaki." "There's Minty, she's really sporty and flexible, she loves doing gymnastic things when she's not racing."

"Rancis Fluggerbutter." "That was Rancis, he's a pretty boy, a little vain and egotistical too." "Jubileena Bing-Bing." "Jubileena's obsessed with love, she's nice usually."

"Swizzle Malarkey." "Swizzle's the daredevil around here, he loves doing things to boost his adrenaline." "Candlehead." "And that's Candlehead, she's a ditz." said Vanellope.

"Wow, you know them pretty, well." said Gracie. "Well, when you're a glitch, you observe a lot of things. Anyway I want to show you where I live." said Vanellope.

Gracie followed Vanellope all the way to Diet Cola Mountain. "How do you get in?" asked Gracie. "Through these two sugar free lollipops." answered Vanellope.

The two walked in through the lollipops, and Gracie saw inside. "Wow, nice place you got here." said Vanellope. "Thanks, it was the best I could do. I think it's supposed to be some kind of unfinished bonus level." Vanellope explained.

After they hung out for a bit in Diet Cola Mountain, the two were in the red licorice field. They got the great idea to make bracelets for each other. "Here you go, for my new sister." said Vanellope, tying the red licorice onto Gracie wrist.

"And this is for my new sister." said Gracie, doing the same to Vanellope. Suddenly they heard engines approaching. "Uh oh, it's them, Gracie hide." said Vanellope. Gracie quickly dove into the red licorice, and peeked up from where she was hiding to see what was going on.

She saw the other racers appear, and walk towards Vanellope, they didn't look very happy to see her. "Hello, fellow racers what are you doing here?" asked Vanellope.

"Don't you know what time it is Vanellope?" asked Taffyta. "Yeah, the time. What time is it?" asked Candlehead. "It's time for her daily bullying, Candlehead." said Minty, annoyed.

"Oh, right." said Candlehead. So the other racers called her names, made of her glitching, then pushed her down. When they left, Gracie came out, and helped Vanellope up.

"You okay?" she asked. "Fine, that kind of stuff happens all the time." said Vanellope. "Me too, you know I really hate to go, but I need to get back to Dance Mania." said Gracie.

"I know, I'll walk you there." said Vanellope. The two walked back to the secret portal, and said their goodbyes there. "Tomorrow you have to come to Dance Mania." said Gracie.

"I will, see you then. You know I'm really glad I have you for a sister Gracie." said Vanellope. "Me too, Vanellope, see you tomorrow." said Gracie, and went back through the portal.

When Gracie popped back up in Dance Mania she began walking back home. "Hey, there she is." said a voice. She looked to her left, and saw the other dancers.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Xyla. "Yeah, we haven't seen you." said Harvey. "I was around, good night." said Gracie, leaving.

"Something's up with her why was she so happy?" asked Serena. "Yeah, and just where was she?" asked Rosetta.

**That's chapter 5, please review and comment.**


	6. A Tour of Dance Mania

**Chapter 6: A Tour of Dance Mania  
**

The next day in Sugar Rush after Vanellope ate breakfast, she went to the portal. She looked around to make sure no one was around, moved the gumdrop off the portal, and went down it.

Down she fell, until she hit the bottom. She lifted the sewer cover, and climbed out. "Whoa, so this must be Dance Mania." said Vanellope, looking around. "Nice isn't it?" asked a voice.

Vanellope turned around, and saw Gracie. "Hey, Grace. It's so great to be out of Sugar Rush." she said. "Well come on, I'll show you around." said Gracie. The two girls walked down the street, and Vanellope was amazed at all the buildings, and street light that instead of light had disco balls.

"This place is amazing, what's that building?" asked Vanellope, pointing to what looked like a large apartment building. "Those are the other dancers condos." said Gracie.

"And over there are where they dance." she said, pointing to the stadium. "Where do you live?" asked Vanellope. "Right over here, come on." said Gracie.

The two ran over to an old abandoned dance stadium. "How do we get in, the door's blocked." said Vanellope. "We don't go in through the door, follow me." said Gracie.

The two went around to the back, and climbed up a tree onto the roof. Once they were on there, Gracie opened a trap door, and jumped down onto an old mattress, and Vanellope did the same.

"Welcome to my house." she said. "Wow, this is pretty nice." said Vanellope. Gracie's house consisted of an old room she used for her bedroom, an old bathroom (at least the water ran), and an old sofa.

"Thanks, it's the best I can do." said Gracie. "So, Gracie, can I see the other dancers?" asked Vanellope. "Sure let's go to the stadium." said Gracie. She grabbed a ladder, and the two climbed out of the building.

At the stadium the dancers were just doing their usual audition to see who would be an avatar for tomorrow. "What are they doing?" asked Vanellope, as they hid in the stands.

"They have to try to get through a whole dance without any of the obstacles stopping them. "Well who are they?" asked Vanellope.

"That one with the blue hair, gold tiara, that's Xyla she's the best dancer, but she's like your Taffyta very mean sometimes. Over there the one with green leotard and blue skirt, that's Serena, she's real calm and peaceful, she's almost never stressed." Gracie started.

"That guy over there in the white t-shirt and black pants, he's Alejandro, he's like the Spanish flirt. The girl over there with the long red hair is Rosetta she's really girly.

There's Vic in the blue tank top, he's the cool guy of the game. The one over there with the dark purple pigtails, she's Roxy, she's the diva of the game, and the girl by her in the white leotard and orange skirt, that's Leah, she's a complete airhead, like your Candlehead." she continued.

"Over there's Harvey, he's like your Rancis, vain and his ego's so big he could trip over it, that girl over there in the yellow leotard, she's Tiana, she loves fashion, like your Crumbelina. And over there's Vivian in the orange leotard, she's real smart." Gracie finished.

They left the stadium, and walked down the street. "Those dancers are the spitting images of some of the racers wouldn't you say, Gracie, Gracie?" asked Vanellope, when she realized her sister wasn't by her.

She turned around, and saw Gracie staring in the window of a store. "What are you lookin at?" asked Vanellope. "That." answered Gracie. Vanellope looked in the window, and saw the outfit Gracie was looking at.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Gracie. "I bet you'd look great in it, sis." said Vanellope. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming. "The others are coming, quick hide." said Gracie.

Vanellope quickly hid in nearby trash can. "Hi, Gracie." said Xyla, giving her an evil look. Gracie glitched, and said, "Oh, hi guys." "Window shopping are we?" asked Vic.

"I'm just looking." said Gracie simply. "Wow, look at that outfit, it would look great on any of us girls, but you Gracie (chuckles), it would look like a big pile of rags." said Tiana.

"Now Tiana, that's not very nice, it would look like a big pile of green vomit." said Xyla. All the dancers laughed at her, and Harvey pushed her down, as they all walked back home.

When they were gone, Vanellope got out of the trash can, and helped her sister up. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, happens all the time, I'm used to it." said Gracie.

"Well, I better get back to Sugar Rush now." said Vanellope. "Yeah." agreed Gracie. They walked back to the portal, and Gracie said goodbye, as Vanellope went through it.

When she got back to Sugar Rush, she started walking back to Diet Cola Mountain. While she was walking she got surrounded by the other racers.

"Hey, where you been?" asked Gloyd. "Been?" asked Vanellope innocently. "We haven't seen you all day." said Crumbelina. "Well, where I was isn't your business or your problem, now if you'll excuse me, I've had a long day, and I'm very tired goodbye." said Vanellope, walking away.

"Something's definitely up." said Adorabeezle. "Yeah, how can she just disappear, and suddenly re-appear?" asked Minty.

**Well, my last chapter of the year, please review and comment, and Happy New Year!**


	7. Bonding Sisters

**Chapter 7: Bonding Sisters  
**

It had been two weeks since Vanellope and Gracie met each other and found out they were sisters, and the two hadn't never been so happy in their lives.

Just knowing they weren't alone and that they could see each other by going through a portal made being a glitch not so terrible. Vanellope was just waiting for Gracie to come.

"Where is she?" Vanellope asked herself. Suddenly Gracie popped up, and climbed out of the portal. "Hey, sis." said Gracie. "Hey, Grace, I was wondering when you'd get here." said Vanellope, helping her sister out.

"I know, sorry. I had to wait till all the dancers went to the stadium, before I could sneak away." Gracie explained. "Well you're here, let's go." said Vanellope. And so the two girls went off into Sugar Rush.

"So where are we going?" asked Gracie. "To see the Laffy Taffy Vines." answered Vanellope. "Laffy Taffy Vines?" asked Gracie. Vanellope led her sister to the edge of the Candy Cane Forest, where they saw some purple taffy strings hanging by a branch.

"There they are." said Vanellope. "They're not doing anything." said Gracie. "Not yet, but watch this." said Vanellope, and she climbed up the tree. Once she was up on the branch with the taffy, she began tickling them.

The laffy taffy began laughing and stretching down towards the ground. "Hey, they really do laugh." said Gracie. "Yeah, the more you make them laugh the longer they stretch, grab on." said Vanellope.

Gracie grabbed onto one of the taffies, and Vanellope stopped tickling them, and they began to stretch back up. When they got short again, Vanellope pulled her sister up onto the branch with her.

"Nice view of the game." said Gracie. "Yeah, I come up here sometimes." said Vanellope. "You know Gracie, I know this probably too much to ask." "What is it?" asked Gracie.

"Would you help me get a kart so I can race?" asked Vanellope. "Of course, I will. After all that's what sisters are for." said Gracie. "Thanks, is there anything you want me to do?" asked Vanellope.

"If you help me be a dancer. I know that if the others can just see that I'm good they'll let me dance." said Gracie. "Deal." said Vanellope, sticking out her hand. Gracie took it, and the shook on it.

Back at Diet Cola Mountain Vanellope explained how she had to get into the race. "See, I only need a gold coin so I can pay the fee to race." said Vanellope. "I know where you can get one. Come on back to Dance Mania." said Gracie.

The two left Sugar Rush, and went to Dance Mania. "So where can you get gold coin from in here?" asked Vanellope. "From Xyla's room in the condominium." said Gracie.

"But Gracie, if you go in there they'll kill you, and if they see me who knows what they'll do." said Vanellope. "Sure it's dangerous, but you're my sister. Besides the dancers shouldn't be back for another 20 minutes. It's simple, we go in, get it, and get out." said Gracie.

"Okay let's go." said Vanellope.

* * *

As the two walk up to the condominium the theme from Mission Impossible plays. They sneak in, and go into the elevator. "Okay, now Xyla lives on the top floor." said Gracie.

When they elevator got to the top, they walked down the hall to Xyla's room door. "How do we get in?" asked Vanellope. "With this." said Gracie, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair.

She picked the lock, and the two walked in. "Whoa." they both said. Xyla's room had pink wallpaper, a queen sized bed with pink and white comforters and pillows, a vanity mirror, and fluffy pink carpet.

"Okay, Xyla has some gold coins in her jewelry box over there." said Gracie, pointing to the pink box on her vanity. The two carefully opened the box, and pulled out a gold coin.

"Okay, we got it let's go." said Vanellope. The two scurried out of the room, re-locked the door, and left the building. Once they got back to Sugar Rush they headed to the Kart Bakery, and sneaked passed Beard Papa.

"Whoa, they really want to keep you out." said Gracie, as they came to the door, and saw all the locks and the no glitches sign. "Tell me about it." said Vanellope, as Gracie unlocked the locks with her pin, and opened the door.

"After you sis." said Gracie. "Why thank you, sis." said Vanellope. They two walked in, and Vanellope choose the kart she wanted, and Gracie helped her make it. Together they wheeled in the right ingredients, pumped up the oven to the right temperature, and decorated it, but got a little messy.

"Congratulations, here's your kart." said the announcer. The kart came out with different icings and sprinkles all over it. "Oh, sorry Vanellope I didn't mean to..." said Gracie.

"I love it." said Vanellope. "You do?" asked Gracie. "I love it, I love it, look it has a real engine, and wheels. Oh thanks Gracie." said Vanellope, hugging her, and Gracie hugged her back.

"Come on, a masterpiece like this, must be signed." said Vanellope grabbing two icing holders full of mint green icing, and the two signed their names. "Uh, Gracie I think there's something you should know." said Vanellope.

"What?" asked Gracie. "I don't know how to drive." admitted Vanellope. Gracie, slapped her forehead. "Well looks like we'll be pushing it back to Diet Cola Mountain." said Gracie.

The two left the bakery after re-locking it, and pushed the kart back to Diet Cola Mountain. Once they got inside, they were exhausted by pushing it so far. "Well, you got the coin, and the kart, you just need to learn how to drive." said Gracie.

"Well, we'll work on that tomorrow, the other racers should be finished racing by now." said Vanellope. "And the dancers will should be done dancing, I better get going." said Gracie.

The two walked back to the portal, when Gracie brought something up. "Hey, Vanellope, I think the other dancers are getting suspicious of me disappearing and re-appearing." said Gracie.

"So are the racers." said Vanellope. "What are we going to do?" "Just act natural, just tell them it doesn't matter to them and it's not their problem, and if they make accusations, just deny them." said Vanellope.

"Right, see you tomorrow." said Gracie, going through the portal. "Bye." said Vanellope.

**That's chapter 7, please review and comment**


	8. Suspicions

**Chapter 8: Suspicions  
**

As Vanellope walked back to Diet Cola Mountain, she got the feeling someone was following her. She turned around, but no one was there, so she kept walking. But suddenly, she was blindfolded, picked up, and carried away.

"Hey, let me go, right now!" she yelled. A few minutes later, she was seated into a chair, and the blindfold was removed. She looked around to see that she was in the Candy Castle, and King Candy, the racers, and Wynchell and Duncan were all around her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. "We'll be asking the questions here, Glitch." said King Candy. A bright light from a lamp then turned on, and Vanellope covered her eyes.

"I heard word from Beard Papa that someone was in the bakery. And since all of us were at the race that only leaves you." he said. "Yeah, and you know you're not allowed in there." said Taffyta.

"Do you have any proof that I was in the bakery?" asked Vanellope, crossing her arms. "Well no but it must've been you." said Candlhead. "Even if I was at the bakery, which I wasn't how would I even get in with all those locks?" asked Vanellope, smirking.

Everyone in the room gave each other nervous looks, and that's when Vanellope knew they couldn't put her in the bakery, even though she was there. "Well how about this where have you been going?" asked Taffyta.

"Going?" asked Vanellope. "One day you're here, then you disappear the next, then you come back again, and you can't even leave the game." explained Rancis. "Where I go is none of your business. Besides I can go wherever I want." said Vanellope.

And with that she hopped out of the chair, and walked to the front. "Besides even if I was going anyway, it's not your problem anyway. Goodbye." she said, leaving the castle, and leaving everyone inside with a shocked look on their face.

Once she was a good distance from the castle, she said, "Whew, that was close." And went back to Diet Cola Mountain to get some sleep.

* * *

In Dance Mania, Gracie was just taking a little stroll before heading to sleep, when she heard Xyla call her name. "Gracie!" she yelled. Gracie turned around to see the others dancers coming towards her.

"Oh, hi guys. Lovely evening huh?" asked Gracie. "Don't give me that. I am missing one coin from my jewelry box." said Xyla. "And?" asked Gracie. "And you took it." accused Vivian.

"Me, why would I go into Xyla's room and take a coin?" asked Gracie, crossing her arms. All the dancers got a blank look on their face. "Well, answer this where do you keep going?" asked Alajandro.

"What do you mean?" asked Gracie. "You keep disappearing all day." said Serena. "Well, that's not your problem is it. Now if you'll excuse me." said Gracie, leaving the scene, and leaving the dancers in shock.

Back at her studio, she got ready for bed. "I hope this blows over soon." said Gracie, and she went to sleep.

**That's chapter 8, please review and comment. A/N I like comments, especially nice ones.  
**


	9. Driving and Paying

**Chapter 9: Driving and Paying **

The next day Gracie snuck past the other dancers, went through the portal, and into Sugar Rush. Vanellope met her there, and the two went to Diet Cola Mountain.

"Now, if we want to get you ready to race by this afternoon, we better get started." said Gracie. "Right." said Vanellope, hopping in. "Okay let's see we have these pedals, one of the stops, one speeds, you just start it up, and just turn the steering wheel." said Gracie.

"Right, let's try it." said Vanellope. She started it, and pressed the gas pedal, but crashed into a pretzel stalactite. "Okay...let's try again." said Gracie. All morning the Vanellope practiced, there was some crashes, or stopping too early or too late.

But eventually, Vanellope was driving like a pro. "Vanellope, I think you're ready." said Gracie, with her hands on her hips. "Great, come on. The racers should be paying for the roster race by now." said Vanellope.

"Let's go." said Gracie. The two girls left Diet Cola Mountain, and headed down to the racetrack, when they stopped halfway. "Gracie, I just thought of something, when I pay my fee and the announcer announces my name, King Candy will call security on me, and I'll never get to race." said Vanellope.

"There must be something, I got it. When you pay your fee, and when King Candy calls security, I'll cause a distraction, then we'll race out together." said Gracie. "Good idea, sis, and I know just the distraction." said Vanellope.

At the speedway, most of the racers had already paid their fee, and were walking down to their karts. Vanellope had her goggles on and hood over her head, and was after Candlehead.

She kissed her coin, and threw it onto the lever. "Sour Bill, who's that last one?" asked King Candy putting on his own goggles. The coin went into the trophy, and became code.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz." said the announcer. "Yippee, I'm in the race." said Vanellope glitching, and taking off her disguise. "Vanellope!" cried King Candy. "The Glitch?" asked Taffyta, angry.

The fans started panicking, and King Candy called Wnychell and Duncan. But when they came out Vanellope wasn't afraid, she just ran. She gave the signal to Gracie, and she threw a cherry bomb she got from Vanellope at the stands, which exploded, and caused a lot of damage.

In all the smoke and dust, Gracie pulled Vanellope out of sight. "Oh, don't worry, everyone we'll have the damage cleaned up in no time, and then we'll have our race." said King Candy.

"Now, let's get that glitch...hey where'd she go?" said Duncan. Everyone looked around but didn't see Vanellope anywhere. "(Laughs), that was a great idea, Vanellope." said Gracie, as the two skipped away from the scene.

"I know wasn't it?" asked Vanellope. "Now all we have to do is go back to Diet Cola Mountain and wait." said Gracie. The two went back, and had a great time with each other, playing near the cola lava.

Meanwhile the racers were looking all over for Vanellope. "Did you find her?" asked Taffyta to Adorabeezle. "She's not in the Candy Cane Forest." said Adorabeezle. "She's not in the junkyard." said Gloyd driving up.

"(Groans), where does she keep going?" asked Taffyta clearly frustrated. "Well, who cares now, let's get back to the track." said Rancis, and all the racers drove off.

When Vanellope and Gracie find out the time they too went down to the track, but waited 'till the racers had already left, so Vanellope wouldn't get caught.

"My sweet subjects, I can without a cinch of hesitation, that I have never been happier to say these following words. Let the Random Roster Race begin." said King Candy, sliding down from his podium, and into his kart.

When the last flashed green all the racers were off. Once they were all gone, Gracie and Vanellope rolled her kart onto the track, and Vanellope hopped in. "Good luck, sister." said Gracie.

"I'll be first to cross that finish line." said Vanellope, she put her kart into gear, and drove off. "See you at the finish." called Gracie. "I hope she can do it." she thought to herself.

**That's chapter 9, please review and comment**


	10. Crossing the Line

**Chapter 10: Crossing the Line**

**(A/N Before I start a message 4 Ncor1709, I'm very busy right now, so I can't do your story, I'm very sorry. And to answer boomubbles forever's ? there r no cy-bugs in this story it's an AU. Also I'd like to dedicate this next chapter to my best friend, Bubblina Gumdrop, so Bubbles this is for u) **

The racers came to Gumball Gorge where the racers maneuvered at fast as they could to avoid getting hit with the gumballs coming out of the machines.

Unfortunately Swizzle collided with one which sent him crashing. Adorabeezle drove fast, and caught a power-up. An ice cream cannon appeared on her kart, she turned around, aimed, and fired at the karts behind her.

King Candy managed to avoid it, but Jubileena got a la mode. King Candy drove forward, and managed to snag a sweet seeker, and when he grabbed it a shooter appeared the front of his kart.

"Have some candy." he said, and with that he shot three candy missiles at Gloyd, Snowanna, and Adorabeezle. In Gumball Gorge Vanellope was swishing right past the gumballs that were just rolling around.

When she was hit the speed that was in the gorge, she landed right in between Minty and Crumbelina. "Behind you!" she yelled to Crumbelina. Crumbelina tried to block her, but Vanellope just drove past her.

"In front of you!" she yelled again. On the Cakeway, she was right behind Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and King Candy. Vanellope drove as fast as she could, if she pass those three and get back to King Candy she could surely win.

Ahead, Rancis was just taking a quick look at his mirror to admire himself for a second, when he got a surprise. "Huh?" he said. In his mirror his saw Vanellope. "It's The Glitch!" he yelled.

Taffyta turned around, to see what was going on. "The Glitch? Light 'em up, Candlehead." said Taffya. Candlehead pulled over, and lit the cherries on the side with the fire from her engine pipes.

"What's this, Cherry Bombs." said the announcer. Vanellope gasped, and pulled her lollipop stick to speed up and avoid the bombs. But as the bombs went off, Vanellope glitched.

"Like I've always said: you're just an accident waiting to happen." said Taffyta, as she kept driving. As they came to the tunnel Vanellope was right behind them, but she was still glitching.

The others were laughing at how Vanellope was glitching, when suddenly Vanellope appeared in front of them. She had glitched in front. This scared the other racers as the screamed and tried to control their karts.

They all flew off a ramp, Vanellope managed to land on the rest of the track, but the others fell into the icing of a cupcake. Taffyta cried, Rancis was shocked, and Candlehead said, "My candle.", because it was broken.

"All right, gotta keep it under control no more glitching." said Vanellope, and she sped forward. Back at the start, Gracie was watching and she saw that Vanellope was in second place.

"Come on, sis you can do it." said Gracie. In the Ice Cream Mountains King Candy was thinking this was going to be an easy win, when suddenly Vanellope pulled up beside him.

"What?" he asked, pulling up his goggles. Vanellope smirked and raised her eyebrow and him, and took the lead. King Candy quickly went down a closed road. This confused Vanellope, but she shrugged it off.

Inside the Ice Cream Mountain tunnels, Vanellope was having a blast riding on the track, when King Candy appeared on a higher track, and jumped towards her. Vanellope screamed, as he turned her kart around.

"Get off of my track!" he yelled. "Hey, what are you crazy?" she asked, trying to turn around. "I forbid you to cross that finish line." he ordered as he used his scepter to stay on the brake, and took his horn and smashed her windshield.

Vanellope dodged the horn, and grabbed it. "You know what, I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can't do!" she screamed at him. At the finish line, Gracie saw everything that was happening on the screen.

"Vanellope." she said. Her sister needed help, but there was no way she could get to the mountains on foot and get there in time to help her.

She thought really hard on where Vanellope was, when she started glitching, and then she was gone. Back with Vanellope and King Candy, they were still fighting, when Gracie suddenly appeared right by Vanellope.

"Gracie, how'd you get here?" asked Vanellope. "I have no idea." Gracie answered. "What two glitches?" asked King Candy, surprised. The two sisters looked at each other, and then back at him smiling smugly.

"You know what they say, it takes two to tango." said Vanellope continuing to pull on the horn. "Yeah." agreed Gracie, helping her. As the two glitched Kind Candy glitches, and soon he didn't look like King Candy anymore, he was back in his Turbo form.

"What the...who are you?" asked Vanellope. "I'm Turbo, the greatest racer in all the arcade, and I did not re-program this game to have it all ruined by two glitches." said Turbo, turning her kart sideways as they came to the two exits.

He was pushing them right down the middle, to crash them. "That's it glitches." said Gracie. The two concentrated really hard, and together they glitched away from Turbo.

"What?" he asked angrily. "That was awesome." said Vanellope. "Yeah, now let's get to that finish line he's right behind us." said Gracie. Turbo pressed on the gas as hard as he could he wasn't about to lose to a glitch.

But Vanellope had her heart on winning, she pressed down on that gas pedal, and crossed that finish line!

"You did it, Vanellope you won." said Gracie. "I did it, I did it!" said Vanellope happily. "No, no." said Turbo. The two looked back, and saw that his entire body was glitching red.

"Noooo." he screamed, and he disappeared in a puff of red code. "What happened?" asked Gracie. "It looks like he got deleted." said Vanellope. Suddenly the finish line started to glow, and Vanellope and Gracie were lifting into the air.

"Whoa, what's with all the magic sparkles?" asked Vanellope, as sparkles started swirling around her. "And what's up with me?" asked Gracie, mint green sparkles started swirling around her.

**Cliffhanger, that's chapter 10, please review and comment, and no flames.  
**


	11. Vanellope's True Form

**Chapter 11: Vanellope's True Form  
**

In the code rooms of both Sugar Rush and Dance Mania their codes were being put back together. Vanellope code box was now in the center, and her clothes started transforming into a pink lacy dress, and her hair went up into a bun, and she wore white gloves and had a scepter in her hand.

Gracie code back wasn't in the center, but it was getting put back together, and her clothes didn't change. After the sparkles were gone they both were set back on the ground.

"Whoa, Vanellope you look different." said Gracie. "I know." said Vanellope. Suddenly the other karts started pulling up. "They're coming, hide." said Vanellope.

Gracie quickly hid in the stands, as the other racers pulled up and hopped out of their karts. In the code room, a chest was glitching like crazy until it opened, and all the racers and citizens got their memories.

Everyone's eyes glitches and then sparkles flew out. "Is that Vanellope?" asked Snowanna. "Now I remember." said Sour Bill, as he walked up, and stood beside Vanellope.

"All hail, the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope." said Sour Bill. Everyone gasped, Swizzle dropped to his knees. "I remember, she the princess." said Taffyta.

"Oh, that's right." said Candlehead. "We are so sorry, about how we treated you." said Taffyta. "Yeah, those were only jokes." said Rancis. "I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do." said Candlehead, pointing at Taffyta.

"Tut tut, as your merciful princess, I hereby decree, that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be..." said Vanellope. All the racers had hopeful looks on their faces.

"...executed." she finished. "What?" everyone asked. "Executed?" asked Candlehead. "No, no, no, please." said Taffyta. "(Giggles), nice on, sis." whispered Gracie.

"Please I don't want to die." begged Taffyta, as she and all the others racers dropped to their knees, crying. "I'm just kidding." said Vanellope. "You are?" asked Taffyta.

"Stop crying, Taffyta." said Vanellope. "I'm trying but, it won't stop." said Taffyta, as mascara ran down her cheeks. "Wow, Vanellope, that was a good one." said Gracie, walking up to her.

"Whoa." said Gloyd. "What the...?" asked Adorabeezle. "Okay, I'm seeing double." said Swizzle, rubbing his eyes. "Everyone, this is Gracie Von Dancer, my sister." said Vanellope.

"Sisters?" asked Minty. "Our games were plugged in on the same day, we were both glitches, and we're made of the same code." explained Vanellope. "Whoa." they all said.

"So this is the real you, a princess." said Gracie. "Aw, Grace do you not know me at all. This isn't me." said Vanellope, and she glitched out of her dress, and back into her regular clothes.

"This is me. Listen the code may saw I'm a princess, but I know who I am, I'm a racer with the greatest power ever." said Vanellope. "I was here, I was there, I can glitch through walls, I'm not giving that up." said Vanellope, as she glitches around.

"Well, then if you want to stay a glitch, then so will I." said Gracie. "Pardon me for asking, but without a princess who'll lead us?" asked Wynchell. "Yeah, who?" asked Duncan.

"Uh me, I'm thinking of a constitutional democracy, President Vanellope Von Schweetz, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" asked Vanellope. EVeryone agreed. "What do you know, my sister the president." said Gracie.

"Yeah, but now we need to make your dream come true." said Vanellope. "Right." said Gracie. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Taffyta. "Explain later, be back soon." said Vanellope.

And the two headed to the portal.

**That's chapter 11, please review and comment.**


	12. Gracie's Audition

**Chapter 12: Gracie's Audition  
**

The two went to the portal, and ended up in Dance Mania, and went to the stadium. Gracie opened the door, and made sure no one was there. "All clear." she said.

She and Vanellope went in, and Gracie got up on the stage. "Okay, now we need to find a way to get them here." said Vanellope. "They usually come for a practice around this time." said Gracie.

"Perfect they'll see that you're not a glitch anymore, and that you can dance, and then you're sure be a real dancer." said Vanellope, getting on stage with her. "Yeah." said Gracie, looking down at the floor twiddling her fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I think I'm getting stage fright." said Gracie. "Don't worry, Gracie, I've seen you dance and you're great. And I'll be right over there behind the curtain." said Vanellope.

"Okay, now you just need to turn on the obstacles and the music with that pad over there." said Gracie, pointing to a panel on the wall. Vanellope went over, and opened it and saw the buttons for the music and songs, and for different obstacles.

"What song?" asked Vanellope. "Roar, by Katy Perry, and put on all the obstacles." said Gracie. Vanellope pressed the song button and choose Roar, and pressed all the obstacle buttons, and quickly hid behind the curtain.

"Good luck, sis." said Vanellope. "Thanks." said Gracie. The music then began playing.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.

As the song playing Gracie twirled while dodging falling light bulbs.

Meanwhile outside, the dancers were walking to the stadium to practice. "Oh, I can't wait to start dancing." said Leah. "Me neither, I just feel like..." Vic started to say, but Xyla shushed him.

"What?" he asked. "Listen." said Xyla. Everyone was quiet and heard the next verse of the song playing.

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now.

"Is that Roar by Katy Perry?" asked Roxy. "Who's in the stadium?" asked Leah. "I bet it's that glitch Gracie." said Harvey. "I told her to stay out of there, come on guys." said Xyla.

And all the dancers busted into the studio, and saw Gracie on stage. "Well, let's go push her off." said Serena. They were about when water puddle appeared on the floor.

"But first let's watch her slip in that puddle." chuckled Vivian. But to their surprise Gracie leaped and twirled missing the puddle.

"What the...?" asked Tiana.

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar.

Gracie moved over stage without slipping on banana peels, and jumping over trap door. "Not even I can avoid banana peels and trap doors." said Alejandro amazed.

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now.

Light bulbs started falling from the ceiling, but Gracie kept spinning across stage missing them all. "9, 10, 11 12, she just avoided 12 light bulbs." said Xyla, shocked.

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

As the song finished Gracie jumped and span around, and landed on stage on her toes, and finished with a bow. "OMG." said Serena. Gracie opened her eyes, and saw the other dancers coming on stage.

"Oh, uh hi guys, I was just umm..." said Gracie nervously. "Where did you learn that?" asked Vic. "Learn what?" asked Gracie. "Those moves, we saw them." said Roxy.

"Well, I just like to dance." said Gracie. "And we noticed something." said Xyla. "You weren't glitching." said Leah. "That's because she's not a glitch anymore." said Vanellope, coming out from the curtain.

"What in the...?" asked Rosetta. "Gracie's got a clone." said Leah, pointing. Gracie and Vanellope laughed together. "We're not clones." said Vanellope. "Nope, we're sisters." said Gracie.

"Hermanas?" asked Alejandro. "Our games were plugged in on the same day, we're made of the same code, and we were both glitches." said Gracie. "Attention everyone, the arcade will be open in 5 minutes." said the announcer.

All the dancers huddled up. After a few seconds they turned back to Gracie. "Well, Gracie since you're not a glitch anymore, and your moves seem pretty good, we've decided to let you dance with us today." said Xyla, with her hands on her hips.

"Really?" asked Gracie, hopefully. "Yeah." everyone said. "Well, I better get back to Sugar Rush, I've got racing to do." said Vanellope. "Thanks for everything, sis." said Gracie.

"No prob, see you at closing time." said Vanellope, and she quickly left, and went through the portal back to Sugar Rush.

**That's chapter 12, please review and comment please no flames (A/N lyrics were from a website, and the song was Bubblina's idea)**


	13. Racers Meet Dancers

**Chapter 13: Racers Meet Dancers **

While the arcade was open Vanellope and Gracie were having a great time being avatars. With Vanellope's glitching being used as teleportation she was getting picked more than the other racers.

And with Gracie's dancing skills, she was getting picked more than the other dancers. "All right, everyone, closing time, everybody out." said Mr. Litwak. The patrons groaned, but left.

"All clear the arcade's closed." said a dancer from Dance Dance Revolution. In the game Dance Mania everyone was just getting out of their dancing positions.

"Whew what a day." said Vivian. Gracie sat down with her legs dangling from the end of the stage, and took off her shoes and saw that her feet were a little swollen. "(Groans)." she said.

"Whoa, Gracie you got a bit of dancer's feet." said Harvey. "Dancer's feet?" asked Gracie. "That's when you dance so hard your feet swell a little." explained Rosetta. "Plus, you can't keep dancing in these." said Tiana, holding Gracie's plain black slip-ons.

"Yeah, well I'll go shopping later, right now I need to go see Vanellope." said Gracie, taking her shoes from Tiana, and putting them back on her feet. "Hey, wait." said Xyla.

"Yeah?" asked Gracie. "Mind if we tagged along?" she asked. "Why?" asked Gracie. "Well, we do a right to know where you've been sneaking off to the last few weeks." said Alejandro.

"Well, okay." said Gracie. Everyone followed her outside. "Okay, Vanellope lives in a game called Sugar Rush, I'll meet you guys there." said Gracie. "Where are you going, the exit's over there, and you can leave the game now." said Roxy.

"I have another way." said Gracie. And she went over, and opened the portal. "The sewer?" asked Vic. "It's a portal to Sugar Rush." said Gracie. "Yeah right, like if I just jumped down I'd end up there." said Xyla.

She jumped onto the portal, but she didn't go in, it was like it was covered. "What the?" she asked, as she got off. "That's the thing, only glitches can go through. See you there." said Gracie, jumping down the portal.

"Whoa." they all said. In Sugar Rush, Vanellope and the other racers were standing by the portal. "Remind me, why are we standing here?" asked Swizzle. "This is how Gracie's going to get here." answered Vanellope.

"And just how is that gonna...happen?" asked Rancis, as he saw Gracie pop out from the hole in the ground. "Hello." she said. "Hey, Grace, how'd dancing go?" asked Vanellope, helping her out.

"Great, how about racing?" asked Gracie. "Great." said Vanellope. "Oh, I almost forgot the other dancers from Dance Mania are coming." said Gracie. "Dancers?" asked Adorabeezle.

"We should go meet them at the entrance." said Gracie. Everyone went to the entrance, and the other dancers walked in. "So this is Sugar Rush." said Xyla. "Hence it's name." said Vivian.

"Guys these are the Sugar Rush Racers." said Gracie. "And, these are the Dance Mania dancers." said Vanellope. "Whoa, we must be made by the same game designers." said Gloyd.

"You got that right." said Rosetta.

**That's chapter 13, please review and comment sorry if it's not what u all expected I couldn't think of anything else 2 go here.**


	14. Gracie's New Outfit

**Chapter 14: Gracie's New Outfit  
**

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush the dancers and the racers were getting to know each other, and they were getting along well. "I love your outfit, Tiana the colors go great together." complimented Crumbelina.

"Thanks, your outfit beautiful too." said Tiana. "So you're the leader of the dancers, Xyla?" asked Taffyta. "Of course, I am the best dancer in the whole game after all." said Xyla.

"So Rancis you spend a lot of time with your appearance?" asked Harvey. "Of course, I always have to look good, if a single hair is out of place, I'll look like slob." said Rancis, combing his hair.

"Same here, like I always say if my hair's out of balance so is my dancing." said Harvey, checking his reflection in Rancis' kart mirror. "So Leah, they call you names too?" asked Candlehead.

"Yes, every says if I had anymore air in my head I'd be a balloon, but my head feels heavy not light." said Leah. "I know what you mean, everyone says I'm not very bright, but I have a lit candle on my head, so I have to be bright." said Candlehead.

"It's nice to see they're getting along." said Vanellope. "You said it, sis, ow." said Gracie, rubbing her feet. "What's wrong?" asked Vanellope. "My feet hurt." said Gracie.

"Of course her feet hurt, she's been dancing for hours in the wrong shoes." said Vivian. "We definitely need get you some new ones." said Alejandro. "And while we're at it, you could use a new outfit." said Roxy.

"Yay, we're going shopping." said Rosetta, clapping her hands. "Hey, can we go?" asked Snowanna. "Yeah, I'd love to see Dance Mania." said Adorabeezle. "Come on then." said Xyla.

"You guys can go your way, we're taking the shortcut." said Vanellope. "Lucky them." said Swizzle. As the other racers and dancers went through the plug to Game Central Station, Vanellope and Gracie went through the portal.

Once they were there, they waited for the others. "I can't believe it, I'm going to get my dancing outfit." said Gracie. "I'm sure you'll look great in it sis." said Vanellope.

"There you guys are." said a voice. The two looked and saw the others coming. "Whoa, this is Dance Mania, it's like a city." said Gloyd, looking around. "Nice isn't it?" asked Vic.

"All right, enough sight seeing, let's go get Gracie's outfit." said Xyla. The girls went inside, while the guys waited outside. "Whoa, look at these leotards." said Crumbelina.

"And these accessories." said Minty. "Hey, we dancers have to have style." said Serena. "Now Gracie, which outfit do you want?" asked a worker. "I want that one." said Gracie, pointing to the one in the window.

"Nice choice." she said, she got the outfit, gave it to Gracie, and she went into the dressing room. "You ready, Grace?" asked Vanellope. "Ready." she said. "Well come on out, and let us see you." said Taffyta.

Gracie opened the door, and stepped out. She wore a mint green leotard, brown skirt, mismatched tights with white and green stripes, and black high heels. "You look amazing." said Vivian.

"Now we really look like sisters." said Vanellope. "Except there's one thing missing." said Xyla. "What?" asked Gracie. Xyla took off her tiara and placed it on Gracie head.

"Xyla...do you just give me your tiara?" asked Gracie in shock. "I'm getting this one." said Xyla putting a bigger tiara on her head. "Of course I am the best dancer in all of Dance Mania, so I do deserve a tiara, but since you're like the second best so you should get one too." she said.

"And it's a way to say we're sorry, for treating you badly." said Rosetta. "It is?" asked Leah. Vivian elbowed her. "Well thanks." said Gracie.

Soon it was time for the racers to get back to Sugar Rush, all the racers left while the dancers went to the stadium to take their places. But Gracie and Vanellope stayed behind.

"Well, I better go now." said Gracie. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Gracie." said Vanellope. "You too, Vanellope." said Gracie. The two hugged, their dreams had finally come true.

And either of them couldn't have done it without the help of their sister.

**The End**


End file.
